nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Naval Battle of Esthirant
'Great Naval Battle of Esthirant '''is the biggest battle in this war on the sea that decided the victory or defeat in the war between Japan and Parpaldia Empire. First Battle (Third Fleet Naval Battle) First, the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force 2nd escort group fired twenty-five type 90 ship-to-ship missiles (SSM-1B). 250 wyvern lords from Third Fleet’s dragon carriers flooded into the sky and prepared to shoot their fire blasts by avoiding the interception of twenty Parpaldia Imperial dragon carriers and the ship-of-the-lines. All of the dragon knight order’s fire blasts missed, not single hit. The anti-ship missiles that were skimming over the ocean suddenly swerved up and plunged into the twenty Parpaldia Imperial dragon carriers and five ship-of-the-lines. All of them were exploded and sunk. The guided-missile destroyer ''Kirishima and Ashigara fired and hit the third fleet, ship-of-the-line Addis and other twenty ships over twenty kilometers by shells from 127mm single-mounted rapid-fire gun. The large numbers of explosives were set off, inducing an explosion that erased the empire’s ship-of-the-lines from existence. Next, 250 wyvern lord dragon knights under the Dragon Knight-Commander Dyros were launched prior to that and have headed south to search for and eliminate the JMSDF ships. The guided-missile destroyer ''Kirishima ''blew the ship-to-air missiles up and shot all of 250 wyvern lords down. After the dragon knight order has been annihilated, the third fleet’s Admiral Arkaon and other navy officers were shocked at the Japsn’s might, and they began to feel hopeless at their far superior capabilities. The operation that imperial strategist Matal conceived would have been effective if they were fighting against Mu. However, this enemy had 100% accuracy and the firepower to sink the ship with just one shot of cannon; they were basically cheating. This strategy became completely pointless, and their ships just kept sinking. The Parpaldia Empire’s third fleet flagship, the super-F class 150-gun ship-of-the-line Dios, sailed and rushed towards the JMSDF’s escort fleet at maximum speed. Third Fleet Admiral Arkaon faced against JMSDF’s escort fleet to the death. The Japanese escort fleet, in a single file, sailed right into the sparse, spread-out imperial formation like they were skewering it. The Japanese escort fleet fired and hit the ship by main cannon. The Parpaldia Empire third fleet’s flagship, Dios exploded spliting in half by the gunpowder spilled with fire and sunk into the ocean. In addition, 175 battleships were sunk in less than 10 minutes by shelling. Second Battle (First and Second Fleet Naval Battle) After third fleet flagship, Dios has been sunk, the Parpaldia Imperial Navy Headquarter, which was set up in a remote area, ordered the remaining 400 first and second fleets to be charged in a close-packed form in order to take advantage of the advantage of the number. However, it was also badly scratched and 350 ships were sunk or unable to navigate due to artillery and attack helicopters, and only 50 ships escaped. Parpaldia Imperial Navy flagship was virtually annihilated at this time. During the battle, Takanami-class guided-missile destroyer ''Tanam''i launched three Type-90 ship-to-ship missiles to the Navy headquarters where the general headquarters is located. Navy headquarters explosion is, a Navy commander-in-chief Vice-Admiral Balus and strategist Chief Matal, nearly everyone, including was killed. As a result, the command ability of the entire Navy is lost. Due to the bombardment of the JSDF escort groups that wiped out the Parpaldia fleet, the port of Esthirant was destroyed and all functions were lost. Due to this attack, the Third Civilization’s superpower, the Papaldia Empire, had to consider its navy completely neutralized. Aftermath The destruction is more than 90% of the Parpaldians navy forces. A total of fifty first-class ships and twelve dragon carriers survived from their main forces after the Great Naval Battle. In the oversight army, there are twenty-two ships in the eastern fleet and thirteen ships in the western fleet. Combined with the strategic bombing of the Esthirant Capital Defense Base, in the day, at least 300,000 Papaldians will be killed. The third unilateral defeat was following the Battle of the Kingdom of Fenn and the Battle of the Kingdom of Altarus. As a result, the naval power and imperial capital defense power of the Parpaldia Empire are destroyed. In order to maintain a defense force of the Imperial’s Esthirant Capital Defense Base, Supreme Commander Arde is carried out the simultaneous withdrawal of the territories governance army. But was absolutely necessary treatment, it powers for Parpaldia Empire as was the result in large missteps. During the meeting between the top officials, Kaois indirectly suggested the Emperor and Remille to surrender themselves to the Japanese to avoid more damages to their Empire. Ludious and Remile in their blinded rage and pride refused. Despite hating to admit that the Japanese were far mightier than the initial thought, Ludius made a ridiculous assumption that Japan couldn't attack Parpaldian mainland due to their small army and the weapon manufacture and supply from Duros's industrial city could get the military back on their feet to fight the Japanese effectively, totally ignoring the fact Japan could bomb the whole city into the ground by now. The next week, Queen Lumies of the Kingdom of Altaras announced the defeat of the Parpaldia Empire, and the inhabitants who were inspired by this were armed uprising one after another. Due to the drastic reduction of the military due to airstrikes on the Japanese side, it was not possible to dispatch crushing forces, but the Parpaldia Empire itself collapsed and fell from the position of power. It will be driven to the point of destruction. Additionally, all countries that are originally threatened by Parpaldia, regarded Japan as their hero as the Empire is no longer able to threaten them. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles